Куклы
by In vitro
Summary: Кира решил сделать перерыв. Зачем?


_Название:_ «Куклы»  
_Автор:_ In vitro  
_Персонажи:_ Лайт, Эль  
_Рейтинг:_ джен  
_Жанр:_ драббл, ангст, драма  
_Дисклеймер:_ Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata

- Значит, ты считаешь, что сейчас Кира никого убивать не будет? – спросил Лайт.

Эль смотрел в пространство между ручкой и боковой стороной чашки, по ходу дела задумчиво жуя печенье. Лайт попробовал было проделать то же, но не находя никакого удовольствия, в том числе эстетического в созерцании союза пальцев и своего китайского кусочка фарфора, быстро допил кофе.

Через несколько десятков секунд Лайт даже засомневался, ответят ли ему, уж больно отрешенное лицо было у собеседника. Впрочем, как и всегда – пойди его пойми, но обычно Эль реагировал исключительно правильно. Логично или все-таки интуитивно? Лайта это забавляло. Иногда ему начинало казаться, что в действительности он вовсе и не хочет смерти Эль.

- Я думаю… нет.  
- В таком случае, если Кира никого не будет убивать, значит и у нас не будет возможности дальнейших попыток его отследить и поймать?

Эль заинтересовало вовсе не пустое пространство, а пахлава на журнальном столике. Съесть сегодня или отложить до завтра? Ватари вернется с детективами где-то через пол часа, а Лайт захочет закончить диалог раньше.

- Это временно.  
- Временно?

Лайт поудобнее устроился на диване. В общем-то, неплохие апартаменты, как для столь юного сыщика. Интересно, а сколько он получает за расследование дел? Камин, паркет из красного дерева, джакузи, Вермеер на стене. Наверное, немало. Еще вопрос, который его стабильно мучал в последнее время: ну как можно есть столько сладкого? Декоративные тени или синяки от недосыпания? Проблемы с позвоночником? Родственники, друзья? И еще интересно…

Лайту вдруг некстати вспомнились лабораторные работы два месяца назад, когда они учились препарировать крыс. Банка с эфиром, распятие, Т-образный надрез, снятие шкурки с брюшка, а потом...

- Во вчерашнем послании для полиции Кира не говорил о том, что не продолжит убивать через некоторое время.  
- Но почему он решил сделать этот перерыв? Есть теория?

Прямо напротив окон гостиной комнаты номера, где они находились, зажглась синим неоном полутораметровая вывеска «Сони». Напротив, и в то же время достаточно далеко.

Эль взглянул на Лайта.

- Да. Мы знаем, что у человека, который именует себя Кирой, появилась возможность почувствовать себя сверхчеловеком. Богом? Истинным борцом за правосудие? Возможно, именно им он себя и считает. У него все получается, все идет по его плану. Хорошо, справедливо и правильно.  
- Вполне возможно, продолжай.  
- Но в какой-то момент ему становится неинтересно. У него нет человека, который бы понимал, оценивал его поступки. Кира – одинокий человек в своем совершенстве. Даже богам бывает скучно, и они изобретают дьяволов.

Надо будет расспросить об этом самого шинигами – подумал Лайт о Рююке. Часы показывали без трех минут девять, пора что-то решать. Лайт поднялся.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что Кире нужен компаньон?  
- Не совсем. Кира не тот человек, которому необходима бездумная поддержка.  
- Значит, вот как. Риюзаки, ты считаешь, что Кира нашел себе достойного сообщника? Или ему надоело играть в Хищника, потому что появился Чужой? Как думаешь, они поладят?

Эль нравилось ощущение тепла в руке, в жизни его мало бывает, но чашка давно остыла и он наконец поставил ее на место. Хрупкий тонкий фарфор. На черном фоне – золотистые фигурки греков и зеленые листья лавра - не вполне удачная цветовая подборка. Лайтовское сравнение из американского блокбастера тоже не совсем удачное, но сегодняшний их разговор и без того звучит неправильно. Как будто есть возможность расслабиться. Или есть возможность изменить настоящее. Как будто они всё еще могут стать друзьями.

- Вполне возможно, Лайт.  
- В любом случае, раз ты уверен, что Кира некоторое время будет занят своим «противником», значит, мы сможем взять отпуск на несколько дней.  
- Да, Лайт.

Лайт мягко улыбнулся и отвернулся. Дело сделано.

- Ну раз так, то как тебе мысль сыграть партию - две в шахматы? Завтра вечером к примеру? Заходи к нам на ужин, отец будет рад.  
- Я непременно воспользуюсь приглашением, Ягами Лайт. Спасибо.  
- Ну тогда, до завтра!

Хлопнула входная дверь.

- До завтра… Кира.

Эль налил еще чашку кофе и вышел на балконную террасу. Огни большого города: тусклые, яркие, разноцветные и золотые. Дающие искусственный свет, блики и иллюзии. В отрыве от реальности людей совсем не видно, а у иллюзий не бывает ни прошлого, ни будущего.

Эль подумал, что к завтрашнему вечеру надо будет прикупить яблок. Сорт «Ред Квин» вполне подойдет.


End file.
